Arry The Armadillo
About Arry is a armadillo animatronic who was a little kid who was killed by the purple guy. He/She was just watcing bonnie play "happy birthday" on his guitar when the poor kid was lured and murdered. Where it goes Arry starts at backstage in 1, and goes in dining area, restrooms, kitchen (can be heard), west hall, west hall corner, supply closet, and of course, the office. In 2 however, it starts in prize corner, and goes to hallway, party rooms 1 3 4, both vents, and the office. Appearance Its a armadillo with light green eyes, darkish brown shell, brown skin, and jagged teeth. Arry also can roll up into its shell, making it fast and dangerous. Also its eyes can go in "crazy mode" where it has tiny pupils, and seen with a creepy smile. crazy mode mostly happens on nights 4-6, but can happen on any night. (somtimes is seen with a fedora but rare) Jumpscare Arrys Jumpscare in fnaf 1 is rolling right in your face, and fnaf 2 is when it runs up to you, and scratches you, while having crazy mode. Nights o Active Night 1: doesnt move, but still can. theres a 1/10 chance it will jumpscare you. Night 2: doesnt move too much, maybe a 3/10 chance. Night 3: Much more active. 5/10. Night 4: say goodbye to your face. 7/10 Night 5: hope your good at siging, cause your going to be a animatronic soon 8/10 Night 6: OH MY GOSH. GOOD BYE TO YOU. 10/10 Night 7: AI guys. Realtion Freddy: Thinks hes fat and grumpy, but they talk often. Chica: Really good friends! Bonnie: Love meter: 10/10 Foxy: YOU ARE A PIRATE! Shez: In fnaf 1, they really can't talk cause his thingy. in fnaf 2, they are friends. FiFi: Loves her and likes her hang abillity. Kenzi: Good friends! Margret: Yah, i guess. Haley: Yah, i guess again. Wolfy: NOPE. Kiki: Hates her like she hates it. Both ghosts: Likes them. TOO MANY TOYS: likes them all. except for the puppet, he's to spooky. (sorry i didnt get all OC's) Some facts about it! No one knows what gender the kid was, so spooooooooky. People think that freddy doesnt move on the first few nights is that Arry rammed into his legs, and the company was fixing it! Favorite face is >:3! If it rolls, to make it fair it makes a loud, rolling noise. GREATEST ENEMY OF ALL TIME. Its cat. Easter eggs! Sometimes, if you look at the cam 2b poster in fnaf 1, it will show a picture of Arry with blood pouring out of its eyes, neck, arms, legs, and chest. It also may have a secret jumpscare and it is when its in your room, the screen fades to black, then you cant see a really faint glow of its head, in tiny text and in for 1 frame it says, NO ESCAPE. Or on rare ocassions it says TROLOLOLOLOL. (lol) I like to ski. ..... Foxy stuff DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE BE FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! YAR HAR FIDDLE DEE BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! Category:Pages that need grammar cleanup Category:Pages without an infobox